


Communication.

by winged-things (damedeleslac)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Sign Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damedeleslac/pseuds/winged-things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times Daryl surprises people,  sometimes they surprise him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine, ok.

 

 

 

 

 

**Communication**  

 

Part One.

 

Dale has no idea what Daryl is telling him, is trying to tell him. The most he can figure out, is that it's not urgent. 

He's seen Daryl signing before - quick and precise, neat movements - these seem wider, loser, and slower.

"Daryl?" Dale interrupts after what he thinks might be the start of the third (maybe fourth) retelling,  careful not to call the other man  _son_ and to keeping his hands to himself, "When was the last time you slept, or ate?"

Darcy stops signing, hands still raised.

"If you have to think about it, it was too long ago." Dale's farely certain that Daryl's not actively listening,  is trying to read his lips in the faiding light, "Mrs Pel- Carol, she's watching the food tonight. She'll get get you something. You eat, get some sleep and try telling me again in the morning, ok?"

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Part Two.

 

 

 

Communication. 

 

 

 

Part Two.

 

 

"He signs?" Rick asked quietly, watching Daryl conversing with one of the nursing home's residents and a younger woman. 

"Yeah," Glenn nodded, "Usually just to Merle, or when he's tired.'

Rick gave him a sideways, skeptical look. "Merle knows sign language?"

"Badly," Daryl interrupted,  scowling at the pair, "But yeah, what of it?"

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Part Three.

 

 

Communication. 

 

 

Part Three. 

 

 

A kid; too wrapped up against the winter chill to see if it was a boy or a girl, waved at them from the top of the wall. 

Daryl waved the same way, and they signed back and forth for a few minutes before a woman holding a gun shooed the kid away and signed something at Daryl.

T-Dog raised a questioning eyebrow at the man.

"There's a summer camp up off the highway," Daryl pointed in the right direction, "They cleaned it out, but there's firewood  and the cabins should be safe enough for a few days. Let us dry out a bit."

"Better news than we've had in a while," T-Dog looked back up at the wall and asked, "How'd you know?"

"Cause she weren't waving," Daryl held his hands up, twisting them around in the way that he and the kid had waved at each other,  "She was clapping."

 

 

 

 


	4. Part Four.

 

 

Communication. 

 

 

 

 

 

Part Four. 

 

Carol finds the book in the prison library.  It's about 30 years old,  looks almost double that, and is half falling apart. But it's better than nothing. 

On nights when it's harder to fall asleep than she'd like it to be (more nights than she'd like there to be), Carol gets the book out from under her pile of clothes and practices. Focusing on the shape of the letters; rather that the shorthand for common words, until she has them (more or less) memorized. 

The first time she uses he new-found, hard-earned knowledge, Daryl blushes. Every inch of exposed skin turning bright pink as she slowly (and a little clumsily) spells out a single word. 

P O O K I E

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a five times sort of fic, with the tags updated as I go along. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
